


Scream in the Silence

by Notasmuch



Series: Wee!chesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is mourning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 4 years old.

The car was big and black and its lights looked like there were staring back at him but he didn't care. He walked up to it and clenched his fists. "You are stupid!" The car didn't seem to care. He took a step closer. "You hear me!? Stupid!"

He was shaking and his nails were hurting his palms but he didn't relax. "Why are you here if you can't even..." He stopped to breathe and felt something wet on his lips.

The sleeve scratched his face as he rubbed the wetness away.

"She is waiting for us!" One more step and his breath was leaving fog on the black metal. "It's your fault!"

His fists hit the metal with a dull thud; the car didn't move. Not even a little bit. He heard a loud scream in the distance, like Sammy, but not quite. He was hitting the car harder and harder and he hoped it was the car screaming in pain. Then his throat was raw and the screaming stopped and his dad was pulling him away.

"It's okay, Dean. It's okay."

 _It's not. We need a new car._ But his throat hurt too much to answer.

**

 _Where is my mom?  
She's in heaven now. Watching over you.  
Can we go see her?  
No, it's too far away.  
But we have a car.  
Oh, honey. The car can't go there._


End file.
